


fustian

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: fustian: high-blown or affected writing or speech; broadly: anything high-flown or affected in styleIt had been almost three months since she had last seen Anakin, and she missed him dearly.





	fustian

People of all the different species of the Republic glittered and shone under the sparkling light show from Mon Cala that the Chancellor had put on for the annual ball to celebrate the anniversary of the creation of the Republic. Partners, triads, and more danced across the center of the ballroom under the light show, the dizzying display casting shifting shadows over them, turning friends into strangers. It was a beautiful sight, one that would cost any other citizen more than a year's worth of wages to attend, and yet Padmé would rather be anywhere but here. 

It had been almost three months since she had last seen Anakin, and she missed him dearly. The whole ordeal surrounding Ahsoka's trial had shaken his faith in both the Jedi and the Republic, and so he'd thrown himself into the war, as if he could fight to convince himself of the righteousness of their cause by stamping out Separatist activity. Padmé herself had been upset by the outcome of Ahsoka's trial, although she wasn't surprised that the girl had declined the opportunity to rejoin the Jedi. Even the most placid of Jedi had their pride, and anyone who spent time around Anakin was anything but placid. 

Padmé sipped at her flute of champagne and sighed soundlessly. Anakin's return couldn't come soon enough. He had a way of making these elaborate get togethers fun and exciting. Sometimes, it was because of all of the people who wanted to speak with him, to learn about the Jedi - okay, that could, on occasion, be annoying, especially when she wanted her husband to herself. Other times, it was exciting to have him with her because something dangerous was afoot, and they were both right in the thick of it. On other occasions, they would both make silly games, cutting through the fustion language of her fellow Senators to guess what they truly meant, taking a sip whenever someone said a predetermined word, guessing games based on creatures from planets they'd visited - some real, some mythical. It was a good way to pass the time between networking with her coworkers.

Orn Free Ta made eye contact with her, out of the blue, and Padmé knew it was time to make an escape. If she had to make idle conversation to that moral-less slug of a twi'lek, then she was going to scream. A quick check of her commlink indicated that there was a message for her from her handmaidens - an urgent one that just could not be put off, but also couldn't be answered in public. How sad.

Padmé said her goodbyes to those who needed them, a careful dance of her own design to keep from meeting anyone she might get caught up in conversation with, and then, once she was in the privacy of her speeder, she opened the message.

The small, blue, holographic figure of Anakin sprang to life from her commlink, a shy grin stretching across his face. "I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time, but I just got back from a tour, and I won't be reporting in until tomorrow afternoon. I'll be waiting at your apartment. I love you." Anakin leaned in and whispered the last line like the dangerous secret it was.

Heart fluttering in her chest, Padmé smiled the whole way back to her apartment. Her face ached, but she was too happy to care.


End file.
